Bomberman Jetters
TVB Kids, TVB Jade Fairchild TV | first = October 2, 2002 | last = September 24, 2003 | episodes = 52 }} , often abbreviated as "BMJ" by Japanese fans, is an anime based on the popular video game series ''Bomberman created by Hudson Soft. The show ran for a total of 52 episodes in Japan on TV Tokyo. The soundtrack was composed by Kazunori Maruyama. Unlike the Bomberman Bakugaiden anime of the late '90s, this series is very true to the Bomberman video games. The anime tells the story of the Higehige dan, or "Higehige bandits", who are a group of thieves foiled constantly by the Jetters. The Jetters consist of Mighty (the Legendary Bomberman), Dr. Ein, the founder as well as Gangu's creator, Birdy, Shout, Bongo, Gangu, and White Bomber—Mighty's younger brother. Plot Mighty, expert Bomberman and the leader of the Jetters, a highly trained intergalactic police force for keeping unique items safe from the Hige-Hige bandits, disappears while on a mission. Dr. Ein accepts Mighty's younger brother, White Bomber—(Shirobon in Japanese)—into the Jetters because they need a Bomberman for the team. White Bomber is clumsy and childish, but idolizes his older brother. After assuming his place as the Bomberman of the Jetters, White Bomber and the rest of the Jetters have many adventures, foiling the plans of Doctor Mechadoc and Mujoe to steal one-of-a-kind objects, facing off against the Hige-Hige Bandits, and returning antiques to the rightful owner. Early episodes of Bomberman Jetters started out with the infamous "monster of the week" formula, where Dr. Mechadoc and Mujoe would send in one of their "Super Combined" Bombermen one at a time to attack the Jetters. Eventually the format shifted from light-hearted comedy "monster of the week" to a more dramatic, darker action story with drama dealing with the trials of death, betrayal and revenge, but still retained the lighter aspect.. This includes characters going through their own trials with huge character development such as Shout learning the truth about her mother, how Bagura first met Mujoe, and Shirobon dealing with learning the truth of what happened to his older brother Mighty. This is the second time that any Bomberman media took on a darker approach, the first being Bomberman 64: The Second Attack for the Nintendo 64. Despite the fact that the Gamecube adaption of Bomberman Jetters was released in the U.S, it is currently unknown if the anime series will ever get licensed in the U.S. Characters Jetters * White Bomber(シロボン Shirobon) - A native Bomberman from planet Bomber, Shirobon is very clumsy and quite dense. He wrecks things by accident, in sharp contrast to his older brother Mighty. His little accidents tend to make a critical situation worse, much to Shout's frustration. He also will brag endlessly about any achievement, no matter how little. Shirobon may mess up sometimes but he always means well and always tries to help. It is said that he is ten years old. Shirobon doesn't seem to get angry at Shout no matter how many times she yells, curses and hits him (Although this is purely out of fear of inciting Shout's wrath even further, rather than out of affection). He joined Jetters in episode 2, thanks to Momo's relationship with Dr. Ein. * Shout (シャウト) - Shout is The Leader of the Jetters, who filled in for Mighty after his disappearance. She is also the only female member of the Jetters. Shout picks on Shirobon, but she actually cares for him like a brother. She even said that when he gets older he will lead Jetters, just like Mighty once have. Her mother died in a space flight accident when she was an infant. Her age is unknown but she appears to be about the same age as Shirobon. In her civilian mode, she runs a ramen restaurant. * Gangu (ガング) - A robot created by Dr. Ein. He is a unique robot that wields gizmos in his body to assist the Jetters. He hates it when Bongo modifies him, especially for cooking. He did not remember when he was created or who created him, and has a recurring dream about fighting and defeating a giant robot. One day when he asked out loud, Dr. Ein admitted to it, and told him an elaborate story about the reason for his creation, after which Dr. Ein said it was all a lie. (But Ein did create Gangu, however) * Bongo (ボンゴ) - A hairy, large-bodied inventor from planet Dodonpa who helps Dr. Ein and enjoys modifying Gangu, mostly without Gangu's permission. Also, like most of his species, he enjoys curry and ends his sentences with "bongo." Though he doesn't look like it, he is actually a royal prince. His full name is Sarusamanbo Kongaragaccha Bosanovavitch Bongoro Dodonpa XXXIV. * Birdy (バーディ) - An anthropomorphic bird and a member of the Jetters and a personal friend of Mighty. Birdy is a competent fighter and rarely reveals his emotions, but he loses his temper easily, especially when rui is around and white bomber is not. As a side job he works as a taxi driver. In episode 36 he seems to know Mama. He is mysterious and goes out by himself a lot, but none of the other Jetters knows what he does or where he goes when he "goes out". Birdy can fight well and can make wings come out of his back to fly, and he can throw sharp feathers. * Mighty (マイティ)- Shirobon's older brother, known as the legendary bomberman, who bears a striking resemblance to original Bomberman. Mighty has a silver visor covering his right eye, wears a red cape and has slightly thicker eyebrows and has fingers, but those are the only major differences between him and Shirobon. He, unlike Shirobon, has a cool and collected personality and a strong sense of justice. It is later revealed that his grandfather wore similar clothing. Mighty and Shirobon also share a very close brother bond. Mighty has some of the personality traits of Shirobon. He rides a hover-bike called the Moto-Jetter. Mighty can create the thunder bomb. After his brief return to Planet Bomber in episode 1 to guard Cosmo Diamond, he went on to another mission to planet Nonbiri. After the Jetters ship had landed on planet Nonbiri, Mighty took on missions against Higehige forces on his own, but after the last base had been destroyed, Mighty had never been found since. In Zero's flashback, it was shown that Mighty was damaged in a gun attack by Mujoe and Zero had penetrated his wound to obtain combat data, before Mighty destroyed the final base with his own attack. In Zero's broadcast of Mighty's final moment, it was shown that Mighty tried to give Shirobon his 7th bombstar before destroying the base, but he only possessed 6 bombstars. The 7th bombstar is Mighty's badge. * Dr. Ein (Dr.アイン Dr. Iein) - A scientist who founded the Jetters. He has an annoying tendency to blow his nose on any piece of paper nearby, including letters of resignation, leading, understandably, to much confusion. He also has a crush on Grandma Bomber(Shirobon and Mighty's grandmother), and calls her "Momo-chan", which makes her angry. Often regarded as a joke character, he actually has a serious side. Ein tells the Jetters when there are missions. Dr. Ein also chatters on his relationship with Grandma Bomber in various occasions. Hige-Hige * President Bagura - Bagura (a.k.a. Bagular) is the mastermind behind the Hige-Hige Gang, with the goal of collecting universally unique items. He is not actually evil, and was great friends with the Jetters' founder, Dr. Ein, but they were split by an intense rivalry for the affections of Momo, Shirobon and Mighty's grandmother. Later episodes, it's revealed that Bagular is nothing more than a pawn in Dr Mechadoc's sinister scheme of over throwing him to take over the Hige Hige Bandits. He resembles a large blue beardly old bomberman with a letter B on his forehead and wears one gold monocle over his left eye and has a belt, gloves and a red cape. Bagura was later rescued by Mujoe in his second Schnurburt base infiltration attempt. * Mujoe - A pawn of Bagular, Mujoe is usually in charge of commanding the Hige-Hige Gang's troops. He resembles a pro wrestler, in that he has blonde hair, a blonde mustache/beard and a strange-looking spandex suit. He also wears shades and a large green cape. Mujoe used the Super Combined Bomberman Making Machine and shot at Charaboms to make Mermaid Bomber, Thunder Bomber, Fire Bomber, and Grand Bomber. Mujoe joined Bagura when Bagura found the jobless Mojoe sleeping in streets, and decided to employ Mojoe on his quest against Dr. Ein. After the Schnurburt base had been taken over by Dr. Mechadoc, Mujoe went to the noodle shop in planet Jetter and asked Jetters to help free Bagura. Jetters attempted to free Bagura by infiltrating the Schnurburt base, but the plot failed. Mujoe then attempted to sacrifice himself to take down Max when trying to escape from the failed infiltration, but failed to stop Max. However, Mujoe escaped from Max's attack by pulling an escape trigger just before the attack hits, where he in his is escape block was eventually found by Bager's fishing boat. Since then, he re-infiltrated Schnurburt base under Dr. Ein's secret plan in episode 49 and was successful. * Dr. Mechadoc - Mechadoc is the Hige Hige Bandits' mad scientist and Bagular's more trusted right hand henchman who does all the building and machinery for Bagular and the Hige Hige Bandits. In Episode 40, Mechadoc turn againest Bagular, it was revealved that Mechdoc and Bagura went to the same science academy back in their younger days, and Mechadoc blames Bagura for stealing his ideas about the bomb crystals. Bagular tries to explain that his idea was false, but Mechadoc refused to listen. As a result, Mechadoc goes into a corrupted berserk rage, locking Bagura up in prison and taking over the Hige Hige Bandits. Since the bomb crystals are inside Planet Bomber, his ultimate plan is to collide both planet Bomber and planet Jetters together until both planets are destroyed. His main creation is the Super Combined Bomberman Making Machine to turn any inanimate objects or helpless Charaboms into his own Bombermen. After Dark Force Bomber is destroyed, he was about to blast Shirobon with his combin pack, but Oyabon and Daibon had it turn on him. Mechadoc became trapped in a crystal. * MAX (MA-10X)(マックス Makkusu) - At first solely referred to as the infamous "Space Bounty Hunter," it is later discovered that he is a creation of Mechadoc. He has no feelings or compassion, and will do whatever it takes to reach his goal. He uses the lightning bomb and balloon bomb similar to the missing Mighty. Max's body was destroyed in episode 51, but manages to write his data into Zero before Zero begins the lethal hit, in the same episode hence taking control of his body. However, Max's spirit was destroyed by Shirobon's ruse bomb, saving the fatally wounded Zero. * Hige-Hige bandits - Hige-Hige Bandits are small, powerful robots. The basic members of the Hige-Hige gang equal of strength to the bombermen. Created by Bagura, they are very powerful when separated and even more powerful in numbers. The Hige-Hige seem to be always happy in every piece of work they are doing but still expect to be paid for it. To those outside the Hige-Hige Bandits, excluding Mujoe, it appears all they can say is "Hige", but it is apparently a language in and of itself. There are Three types of Hige-Hige bandits. Their uniform consists of an orange scarf, white boots and gloves, and a black full body armor. The programming of Hige-Hige units are stored inside disks that are loaded into the disk drives in their heads. * Mama - An alien-like bartender working in the Hige-Hige headquarter who debuted in episode 5. Mujoe showed great affection over Mama. She is also well-liked by the Hige-Hige. In episode 40 she is held at the base, but still works as a bartender. Later she was rescued by Mujoe. She returned the feelings by thanking him and put her arms around his neck. Combination bombers Combination bombers are created using MechaDoc's combining machine, debuted in episode 2. * Bat Bomber - A bomber created in episode 3 when the combined bomber machine was tested on a bat. Has bat wings and a pig nose. His special bomb is the bat bomb which flies around before releasing a swarm of bats. He reappeared to compete in B-1 grand prix, but was defeated by Pretty Bomber in 1st round. * Dolphin Bomber - A female bomber created in episode 4, capable of making ultrasound bombs and toss back bombs thrown by opponents. However, she has uncontrollable urge of jumping hoops. She wears a swim ring with a what appears to be a skirt underneath, seashell bra, and lipstick. She was destroyed by Shirobon's bomb when Dolphin Bomber tries to jump through a hoop created by modifying Gangu, reversing back into a normal dolphin. She reappeared to compete in B-1 grand prix, but lost in 1st round when the pool where Dolphin Bomber is in dried up. * Coma Bomber - A spinning top bomber created in episode 5 to help Mujoe to dig tunnels, but it is incapable of digging tunnels. It can create spinning top bombs, but it prefers to play tricks with the bombs then to use them as weapons. It was destroyed by Shirobon's bomb after Shout had trapped it in elevator. It reappeared to compete in B-1 grand prix, but when fought against Hige hige unit #156 in 1st round, #156 crouched, caused Coma Bomber to fly off the field and lose. * Housing Bomber - A bomber created in episode 6, during the duel between Shirobon and Mujoe, when Mujoe tried to attack Shirobom with combining machine, Shout knock down the machine with boomerang, the machine's beam hit sheriff's office instead. Housing Bomber was destroyed by Max's lightning bomb. * Bear Bomber - A bomber created in episode 8 in the ice comet. He does not throw bomb, but attacks with his claws. After it was tossed in the air by Bongo with bear trap made from Gangu, it was destroyed by Shirobon's bomb. He reappeared to compete in B-1 grand prix, but was defeated by Bomber Kid. * Kamome Bomber - A seagull bomber appeared in episode 9 in search of unique item. Under the order of Mujoe, it attacks by firing missile, but was destroyed by Max's lightning bomb. It reappeared to compete in B-1 grand prix and was able to win first round, but lost in 2nd round when referee declared it was absent even though it was on the battlefield. It was even around in the final episode. He exists purely as a joke character. * Wanigeta Bomber-A bomber combining a crocodile and a sandal in episode 28,using the miniature combination machine.It hardly showed any emotion and used the sandal bomb. It was defeated by Shirobom's burning fire bomb * Cat Rin Rin Bomber - A bomber combining a cat and a bell in episode 29, using the miniature combination machine. It was defeated by Shirobom's fire bomb, and returned to its components. * Amefoot Tyranno Bomber - A dinosaur bomber wearing American football jersey in episode 33, created by combining a dinosaur and #33 jersey. * Tsubame Ball Bomber - A bomber appeared in episode 38. It was defeated by Shirobon's fire bomb. * Dark Force Bomber - It was created by combining Mechadoc with the four Proto-Max units in episode 50. His only attack is the Dark Force Bomb, and although his name is "Dark Force Bomber" he looks angelic in appearance. Dark Force Bomber was defeated by Shirobon's newest attack in episode 51, and was returned into the 4 Proto-Max units and Mechadoc. In the videogame he was created by the combined powers of the Bomber Shitennou and he had more attacks. Bomber Shitennou These bombers were created in episode 13 by Mujoe using Mechado's new combination machines on groups of Rapid Panther, Triple Shell, Pteragodon, Elex. The quartet have the ability to create unique arenas that maximize that individual bomber's powers. * Flame Bomber - A flame wielding Bomber who was the first Bomber Shitennou seen in action and defeated White Bomber with his own two hands. He's very childish and doesn't take his work very seriously, and was overpowered then defeated by White Bomber's new flame based bomb star. After he was defeated in episode 16, he returned into 3 Pteragodon. As well as possessing Pyrokinesis, he can produce and wield his signature "Flame Fire" Bombs. His Battlefield is an ancient Chinese temple courtyard. * Mermaid Bomber - (Originally appeared in the game Bomberman Online) A female water wielding Bomber who took over the job of the beaten Flame Bomber in episode 17. During her encounter with the Jetters, she fell in love with Birdy but her plans were foiled by Shirobon. She is proud and arrogant, and tends to act more like a spoiled little girl more than anything, using her looks on Mujoe to get what she wants. She also likes to do things her way, or not at all. When Mermaid Bomber was defeated after being electrocuted by Shirobon's Sunrise Thunder Bomb in episode 18, she returned into 3 Triple Shell. She can produce and use her signature "Splash Water" Bombs. Her Battlefield is a large floating oasis. * Grand Bomber - A strong and kind Bomber Shitennou. He's a very honourable person, and sometimes not sure whether he's fighting for good or evil. He befriends Shirobon not knowing he was a part of the Jetters. When faced with destroying Shirobon, he cannot bring himself to and convinces White Bomber to destroy him instead. As well as being able to roll at high speeds and fire off the spikes on his body to attack foes, he can also produce and wield the Clay Bombs and Brick Bombs. His Battlefield is a farm. However, in the video game it was an underground arena with a similar design to the traditional Bomberman maze. * Thunder Bomber - (Originally appeared in the game Bomberman Online along with Mermaid Bomber) The last and most powerful of the Bomber Shitennou. Asides from being able to use his signature "Thunder Bombs" and "Flash Thunderbolt Bombs", he has mastery over a wide variety of electrical attacks. Incredibly loyal to Mujoe and emotional, he respects his elders and superiors, he wants to expose those who are framing Mujoe at all costs. Because of this, he has an intense rivalry with Max, as he believes that he's plotting to overthrow Mujoe. He is later defeated by Max's signature attack, Hyper Plasma Bomb. His battlefield is never seen in the anime (MechaDoc interrupted him when he was about to summon it) but the video game reveals that his battlefield is a floating arena surrounded by an electric fence. Proto-Max The Proto-Max units are the other MA-X series prototypes besides Max. * Zero (MA-0) - A mysterious android who wields extreme speed and power. He usually wears a cloak in public and bears an extreme resemblance to Max. He is, in fact, the MA prototype MA-0 (hence the unfinished eye plate). He was sent out to absorb Mighty's bomb abilities, but unexpectedly absorbed/copied Mighty's memory in the process. Zero attacked Mechadoc upon awakening, but Mechadoc disabled him and left him in the ruins of the previous Hige-Hige base that had been destroyed by Mighty. Misty later discovered Zero from the ruins and found a doctor to restore Zero into working condition, and Zero worked with Misty under disguise since. When Jetters discovered Zero, the Jetters members believed Zero was Max, until in episode 41, when the real Max appeared alongside with Zero. Zero later told Shirobom that he was the one that had killed Mighty. After his broadcast of Mighty was over, Zero dies. His last words were" Thank you, Shirobon." * Drill-Max (MA 3) - A Proto-Max unit with a drill on his right arm and a fin coming out from each eye-plate. It was defeated by Shirobon and Birdy. * Proto-Max Jr. (MA 5) - A very short MA unit who wore shorts, and attacked with a slingshot. It was defeated by Ninja Bomber and Bomber Kid. * Heavy-Max (MA 7) - A Proto-Max unit with head attached directly to his torso, and was much bulkier than the others. It was defeated by Oyabon and Daibon. * Boomerang-Max (MA 9) - A Proto-Max with two purple spikes coming out from under his helmet, had no razor crest, and used a boomerang. It was defeated by Zero. Other Bombermen * Virtual Bomber - The trainer bomberman that Shirobon fought in the training tower. He looks and sounds surprisingly similar to Mighty. * Oyabon - First runner-up in the B-1 grand prix at least twice, losing to Mighty and then Zero. Momo's former student. Uses the "Banchou bomb", "banchou" referring to the leader of a student gangster group. The name "Oyabon" is a pun on the word "oyabun", meaning "boss". In episode 44, he obtained 6th bombstar after completing a bombstar search quest with Shirobon, Kobon, Daibon. * Kobon - Shirobon's friend and Oyabon's follower. He cannot use bombs because he is not really a Bomberman. Constantly praises Oyabon after he speaks, stating that he "will take this lesson to heart". The name "Kobon" is a pun on the word "kobun", meaning "underling". In episode 44, he obtained a bombstar after completing a bombstar search quest with Shirobon, Oyabon, Daibon. * Daibon - A cowardly Bomberman who always regards himself as worthless. Followed by a being much like Rui named Pui. In episode 44, he obtained 2nd bombstar after completing a bombstar search quest with Shirobon, Kobon, Oyabon. * Grandma Bomber/Momo-chan - A very swift and powerful female Bomber who lived with her grandsons, Shirobon and Mighty. She taught them most of what they knew as bombers and constantly tries to help Shirobon improve his skills. Her Japanese name, "Bonbaasan" is a pun on the Japanese phrase "(o)baasan (omasan), or "grandmother". * Silver Bomber - A senior B-1 grand prix competitor against Shirobon in the 2nd round, and was defeated by Shirobon using Silver Bomber's own technique. Bombermen from older video games * Pretty Bomber - A pink female bomber who has a large fan base (including Bongo and Gangu). Uses the "Pretty Bomb." Pretty Bomber won 1st round in the B-1 grand prix, but was absent in 2nd round. * Bomber (the) Kid - A cowboy bomber who can fire bombs at the speed of a bullet. He later helps Shirobon against Dark Force Bomber. * Bomber Ninja - A ninja bomber who specializes in confusing the enemy within clouds of smoke. Uses the "Shuriken bomb". During B-1 grand prix against Shirobon in 1st round, it was defeated by Shirobon's fire bomb. He later helps Shirobon against Dark Force Bomber. Charabom Charaboms are unique and sometimes quite powerful creatures from the planet Charabom. Most Charaboms have an element that corresponds to their attack. The Charaboms serve as a type of the "animals". * Pommy Dragon (Dragon Pommy) - A red, fire breathing Charabom living in the ice comet, appeared in episode 8. * Hiroshi - A pink, Eleph Charabom debuted in episode 11. The charabom first appeared from an escape pod crash landed into Jetters base on Planet Jetters. The Hiroshi name was given by Bomberman. After it had been returned to its mother in episode 12, the Jetters learnt Hiroshi was a female charabom named Catherine. * Mama Elephan - Mother of Hiroshi, it is a Big Elephan captured by Mujoe for unique item in episode 11. At episode 12, it was shown it lived inside a cave located in earth attribute continent. * Ptera - The Pteragodon police officer debuted in episode 11. * Triple Shell - The Triple Shell police officer debuted in episode 11. * Elex - The Elex police officer debuted in episode 11. * Panther Fang - The Panther Fang police officer debuted in episode 13. * Rapid Panther - The Rapid Panther police officer debuted in episode 13. Other characters * Louie (Rui) - Louie is a green, kangaroo like animal who helps Bomberman by letting him ride on his back. His species is one generally chosen by Bombermen as a sidekick. Louie often washes dishes at the Jetters ramen shop. Louie is also a good ramen cook and is very devoted to whatever he does. In episode 28, Louie and Birdy had to protect a rare trumpet because Shout and Shirobon were sick. Louie tried to protect it with a broom (and later, a vacuum cleaner) and fireworks. All he can say is "Rui", his name. Gangu and Shirobon are the only ones who can fully understand him, but Birdy did buy a book on Rooey language in the aforementioned episode. * Misty - Misty is an anthropomorphic cat with a short temper like Shout, debuted in episode 10. Before her encounter with Shirobon, she had met Mighty and Birdy in a ruby heist. After being saved by Shirobon, she gave a red bombstar to him. Despite that she is a space thief, she fell in love with Mighty, and later took in Zero after finding him while at the site of Mighty's death. She realized Zero's true identity soon after meeting him, and constantly gets him to reveal knowledge only Mighty should have known without him knowing it. Originally Mighty wanted to invite Misty to join Jetters, but the Jetters badge was broken. In episode 52, Misty found another Jetters badge intended for her in Mighty's locker. * Twist - Shout's father, a widower and the owner of the noodle store. He is usually seen reading a newspaper which covers his face. Due to this, his face is only seen in episodes 26 and 52, He spoke in episode 52. He lost his wife, Natsumi, in a supernova explosion while riding a spacecraft. * Natsumi - Twist's wife, the mother of Shout. She died during the explosion of 1988A supernova in a space flight accident, and her grave resides at the top of a hill with an ocean view. her appearance is very similar to that of Shout. * Dr. Gasket - A scientist who studied and worked for Dr. Ein, and inventor of transporter. He has a habit of shouting his name before and after sentences. The transporter played important roles in the series as it became a tool for extracting bomb crystal from the core of planet Bomber. * Achoe - Commander of Chige-Chige army in planet Charabom, debuted in episode 12. Bears a striking resembalance to Mujoe, causing Charabom police to pursue Mujoe. * Nightly - A large duck-like character who is an expert at gathering information, debuted in episode 9. Usually seen wearing a trench coat and sunglasses, his main client is Birdy. Nightly was supposedly killed by Max's bomb in episode 41, but turned up alive in the final episode, although dressed more casually. Jetters Vehicles When sent to other planets on missions, the Jetters take the Cosmo Jetter. A variety of sub-vehicles in different pods can be attached to the Cosmo Jetter and are equipped from the Jetters HQ. * Cosmo Jetter * Round Jetter - Debuted in Episode 2. * Marine Jetter - Debuted in Episode 4. * Drill Jetter - Debuted in Episode 5. * Moto Jetter - Mighty's personal vehicle. It resembles a hovering motorcycle, and Mighty uses it whenever he's on a solo mission. Running Gags * Shirobon usually tries to distract his opponents by saying, "Look, a komodo dragon." He learned this from Shout, who used it first in Episode 3. * Whenever Mujoe tries to thank MechaDoc with a slap on the back, he would send MechaDoc flying face first into something like a wall or heavy piece of machinery. * In some episodes, the Higehige grunts help Shirobon when he's hungry, sick, or can't find the bathroom, usually enabling him to focus on defeating them. * Whenever Shirobon wins a new Bomb star, he'll always reply with a catchphrase like "I'm a Jetter, that's why I have two Bomb Stars," followed by the repeating of the number of Bomb Stars, which results in Shout strangling him or holding him over a cliff by his antenna. * Gangu being remodeled by Bongo into any useful object. * Shout being called fat, mostly by Mujoe or Shirobon. She is also found trying to change scales in various episodes for unknown reasons. * Grandma Bomber gets mad whenever Dr. Ein calls her Momo-chan. Differences and similarities from the games Differences * Shirobon and all other bombermen have oval-shaped heads. * Shirobon and Rui are younger than they were in the games. * MAX is a villain instead of a hero and is a creation of Dr. Mechadoc. He also has red eyes rather than blue ones. * The Jetters may be the planetary police force that White Bomber is part of in the games, but in the games, it is never named, and has more members, etc. * Most of the Characters are exclusive in the anime. * The bombs are not used the same way in the anime. Most of the bombermen use special bombs, like the Fire Bomb, which turns the bomb into a fireball or the Plasma Bomb, which turns it into an energy ball, and regular black time bombs are rarely used. Bombermen will always say "Bomber Shoot" when throwing or launching a bomb, instead of it being laid normally. * Louie is much smaller in the anime as compared to his game counterpart. But this could be because he is younger in the anime than the game counterparts. * Bagular and Mujoe are not really villains. But in the games they were and unlike Bagular's game counterpart, he is unable to generate bombs. * Some Charabom's from the game are not presented. Similarities * Shout's design borrows a few striking resemblances to Lilith, a female character from Bomberman 64: Second Attack. * Mama's head is modeled like the Beauty, Eagle, and Elite Crush Bombers of Bomberman Generation. Episodes Voice cast * Tomoko Kaneda as White Bomber/Shirobon * Risa Mizuno as Shout * Kouji Ishii as Mujoe * Masami Iwasaki as Birdy * Hiroki Takahashi as Mighty, Max, and Zero * Haruhi Terada as Rui/Louie and Younger Momo-chan (Episode 27) * Kenichi Ogata as Dr Ein * Mugihito as Souto Bagura * Naoki Tatsuta as Dr. MechaDoc * Rica Matsumoto as Misty * Hiroshi Shimozaki as Virtual Bomber (Episode 16) * Mariko Nagahama as Pommy Dragon, Bachan and Danny * Kaori Asou as Momo and Mermaid Bomber * Kei Wanatabe as Flame Bomber * Holly Kaneko as Grand Bomber * Eiji Takemoto as Thunder Bomber Adaptations There are Nintendo GameCube, PlayStation 2, and Game Boy Advance adaptations of the anime, also called Bomberman Jetters. Only the GameCube version is available in the US. The Gamecube Jetters Game features Shirobon as the main character and uses the same-style cel-shaded animation as Bomberman Generations, while the Game Boy Advance version features Mighty Bomber as the main character using the same Zelda-style gameplay as Bomberman Tournament. There are also 2 Jetters game for GBA. The first one is similar to Bomberman Story, but player controls Mighty. Bomberman Jetters Game Collection is a collection of Mini-games in addition to the Bomberman multiplayer battle mode where you can choose to play as the characters from the TV series such as White Bomber, Shout, Birdy, Mujo, Mighty and others. Unlike most Bomberman games, each character has their own special attack to use as well. For example, Birdy can make whirlwinds from his wings while Shout can use her Boomerang weapon. References External links * Hudson.Co.Jp Bomberman Jetters Official Japanese Bomberman Jetters Anime site * * TV Tokyo page * Studio Deen page * Jetters episode guide Category:Adventure anime and manga Category:Animated series based on video games Category:Anime of 2002 Category:Anime series Jetters Category:Comedy anime and manga Category:Science fiction anime and manga ja:ボンバーマンジェッターズ pt:Bomberman Jetters zh:BOM BOM弹珠人太空战士